


Love is Blind

by nothingbutrant



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, Love is Blind AU, M/M, different pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutrant/pseuds/nothingbutrant
Summary: Basically, a love is blind AU written script style. It would be just like the Reality TV Show so there will be different pairings. They haven't meant each other not until they joined the TV show.Cheryl is the main character and she is a vlogger just looking for her love or trying to cover up something that happened in the real world that could potentially ruin her reputation, or both. She meets toni who also joined the contest, they were assigned to a room together and develop an insatiable love chemistry that they can't deny but cheryl, being closeted and all, wouldn't like to admit that she already found the one and it's outside the pods and inside her room. Toni is a bisexual who sees right through Cheryl, and is the only one among the girls who is not fazed by being in a room with a semi-celebrity, in fact she sees her more than just a celebrity and eventually falls in love with her. But cheryl is afraid because she soon faces a dilemma, the love of her life or her reputation.This show will be hosted by Kevin Keller and Fangs Fogarty. The other contestants will be characters from Riverdale. There will be other pairings, but most definitely, the focus will be choni.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Josie McCoy, Archie Andrews/Valerie Brown, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Bret Weston Wallis, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Reggie Mantle, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Donna Sweett/Bret Weston Wallis, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Jason Blossom/Polly Cooper, Polly Cooper/Reggie Mantle, Reggie Mantle/Josie McCoy, Sweet Pea/Toni Topaz, Veronica Lodge/Bret Weston Wallis
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Kevin:** Welcome to the blind love experiment. I’ll be your host and your bestfriend, Kevin Keller

**Fangs:** And I’m fangs, this one’s significant other, and we’re here to guide you throughout this process

**Kevin:** Here you will choose someone to marry without ever seeing them. We live in such a disconnected and distracted world.

**Fangs:** Your value is often judged solely by the photo on your dating app

**Kevin:** That’s right…. But everyone wants to be loved

**Fangs:** Everyone wants to be loved for who they are

**Kevin:** Not for their race, background or income

**Fangs:** Psychologists believe that emotional connection is the key to long term marital success and not physical attraction

**Kevin:** Your relationship will begin by forging an intimate bond with nothing to distract u

**Fangs:** Here’s how it’s going to work, over the next ten days, ladies, you are going to live on this side

**Kevin:** And the men will live on the other side. Here’s a list of your room assignments

**Fangs:** now that living arrangements are settled..

**Kevin:** You’re going to speak to a stream of potential love interests

**Fangs:** But here’s the catch, looks won’t play a factor. We’ve taken away your devices and the only time you’re going to interact is in one of the private pods

**Kevin:** You’re going to be separated by one thin wall

**Fangs:** You won’t ever get to see each other

**Kevin:** Ultimately all decisions are yours. You can choose who you can spend your time with

**Fangs:** annnd when you choose who you want to spend the rest of your lives with

**Kevin:** You simply propose and then you will finally get to see your fiancée

**Fangs:** FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME!

**Kevin:** You’re gonna leave here together as an engaged couple with a wedding date

**Fangs:** You’ll move in together, see your family and friends, and in just four weeks you’ll be at your wedding

**Kevin:** This is arguably the biggest decision you’ll ever make in life

**Fangs:** Will you say I do to the person you’ve chosen here, sight unseen

**Kevin:** Or will physical realities in the real world sabotage you

**Fangs:** We have to remember the central question

**Kevin and Fangs:** Is love truly blind?

**Kevin:** Now, if you’re ready to find the love of your live, walk through those doors because the pods will open after an hour you get settled to your rooms.

**Fangs:** Goodluck everyone! Bye

**\--**

**Ladies’ side**

**Veronica:** soooo… ladies, I’m Veronica. What’s all your stories. Why are we here?

**Cheryl:** Wow that’s not subtle. I’m Marjorie. Nice to meet you.

**Ethel:** No you’re not!

**Cheryl:** Excuse me???

**Ethel:** I’m sorry that came out wrong, I’m Ethel. I’m a big fan of your vlog, Cheryl….

**Cheryl:** Oh… I didn’t think someone would recognize me

**Veronica:** Oh please, I think we could all agree that we all could recognize you.

**Cheryl:** Guilty. I’m Cheryl but if I get on that pods, I’m Marjorie. I don’t want anyone to be all over me just because I’m THE Cheryl

**Toni** _sarcastically:_ Well that was humble, I’m Toni.

**Veronica:** love the pink on the hair!

**Toni:** Thanks (Cheryl looks at toni)

**Betty:** I’m Betty, I’m here just for the experiment

*everyone else introduces themselves*

**Veronica:** enough introductions, you haven’t really answered my question except for Betty here. Why are we all here?

**Toni:** I don’t know, I guess I’m ready to settle. And I’m guessing everyone here is ready for commitment, I mean, not everyone like that I guess

**Donna:** Same here, I’m getting old and I need to find someone with the same intellect as I have and not just you know, tinder material. I want husband material

**Polly:** Wait, isn’t that weird that we might be fighting over the same man in the next few days??

**Betty:** I don’t think we’ll be all catty, I mean women are a lot more mature over men

**Polly:** Oh come on little sister don’t be too serious. Coming here just for experiment, I don’t think so.

**Betty:** Yeah, or maybe I came here so I could watch over my sister’s impulsive heart??

**Josie:** Wait, you’re sisters??

**Polly:** Yes, and I’m the older one if you can’t tell

**Betty:** Polly!! Stop baby-ing me

**Cheryl:** You know I could relate because I have a twin. We’re pretty much like that.

**Veronica:** So you mean to say, the Cheryl has a twin who never even saw in your vlog???? I bet she’s as good looking as you.

**Cheryl:** Brother, actually and it’s a long story,

**Veronica:** even better!! I bet he has some good genes. Your male version perhaps. A ginger Adonis!

**Cheryl:** uhm, yeah…..if you don’t mind I’d like to go now…I’m going to get ready for the pods

**Veronica:** come on, you don’t need to get ready! We’re not even gonna see them! I mean we could be wearing sweats for all they know

**Cheryl:** still I’ll be on camera, and I have a reputation to maintain so if you could excuse me

*Cheryl leaves, Cheryl might have been a little rude in excusing herself *

**Josie:** or maybe she didn’t want to talk about her twin. Turns out her life isn’t as public as we thought

*looks at Chery who is quitely going to her room, which is also toni's room (but she doesn't know that yet)*

**Toni:** give her a break, she has the right to tell you what she wants you to tell and keep what she wants to keep. Why are you obsessed with her anyway?

**Betty:** Relax, I’m sure Josie meant that as a joke

**Josie:** Totally

**Veronica:** enough with the drama, ladies, let’s just have some fun while we find our beaus.

**Toni:** Right, but if you could also excuse me. I want to go settle in my room too first. Did anyone see that copy of room assignments? I haven’t seen who I’m rooming with?

**Polly:** it’s right…here. Oh you should follow Cheryl, you’re rooming with her.

**Veronica:** Whhaaat, you’re lucky I want to be roomed with a celebrity too.

**Toni:** Vlogger, not a celebrity.

**Betty:** Heyyyy, I was roomed with you!!

**Veronica:** Oh you were? Well, not a celebrity but I think it would be interesting.

**Polly:** I think toni and Cheryl are right, let’s go to our rooms first.

**Betty:** I’m just excited I didn’t get a room with you

**Polly:** I’m sure you don’t mean that too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**CHERYL AND TONI**

_(inside their shared room, Cheryl was busy retouching her makeup)_

**Toni:** _(smirks)_ You’re really going to apply makeup when you’re about to go on a date wherein you won’t see the other person?

**Cheryl:** I told you, because I have a reputation to maintain

**Toni:** Oh right, because you’re a “vlogger” _(toni doing the air quotes)_

**Cheryl:** Exactly

**Toni:** Why are you here, Cheryl?

**Cheryl:** Because this is also my room?

**Toni:** No, I mean why did you join this competition?

**Cheryl:** The same reason as you.

**Toni:** Find love? I doubt that

**Cheryl:** What else?

**Toni:** I don’t know, you tell me.

**Cheryl:** Look, if you’re threatened that someone like me will be a competition to you, don’t worry. Because I don’t intend on introducing myself to anyone immediately that I am a celebrity.

**Toni:** Oh trust me, you’re hardly a celebrity.

**Cheryl:** _(rolls her eyes and ignores her, continuing doing her makeup)_

**Toni:** I just find it hard to believe that someone who has people like Charlie Puth interested in her, is trying to find love in here, of all places.

**Cheryl:** Oh and I thought you’re not a fan.

**Toni:** Whatever helps you sleep at night, Blossom. And you’re intentionally dodging my question.

**Cheryl:** Well, one – why would you care? And two – I don’t actually owe you an explanation.

**Toni:** Actually… you know what…nevermind.

**Cheryl:** Good

\--

**Kevin:** Alright, everyone all settled?

**Ladies:** Yess!!

**Fangs:** Are you gentleman ready to do some dating?

**Men:** Hell yeah

**Kevin:** That’s good to hear because

**Fangs:** The dating pods are now

**Kevin and Fangs:** OPENED!

\--

** BETTY AND ARCHIE **

**Betty:** Hi

**Archie:** Oh heyyy how are you?

**Betty:** Thrilled to be here, first of the first dates huh. How are you?

**Archie:** Good. I’m Archie.

**Betty:** Hi Archie, I’m Betty

**Archie:** Bitty? Cute name

**Betty:** _(laughs)_ cute accent

**Archie:** I was hoping you wouldn’t notice it.

**Betty:** Why not? It’s cute.

**Archie:** Thank God you find it cute. Because I could actually fake an American accent

**Betty:** Really? Let’s hear it

**Archie:** _(uses an American accent)_ Hi Betty, my name’s Archie.

**Betty:** Holy cow! That’s amazing

**Archie:** So which do you prefer?

**Betty:** The real you. So Archie, where’s the accent from? Australia?

**Archie:** No, uhh, I’m actually a kiwi. Born and raised there and then we left and migrated here.

**Betty:** Ah, New Zealand. Close enough.

**Archie:** So.. tell me anything about yourself

**Betty:** What do you want to know?

**Archie:** Anything. Hm. What was the last thing you did before going in here?

**Betty:** Oh, there was the Toni Morrison book release party I organized by far.

**Archie:** Who?

**Betty:** Toni Morrison, my literary hero.

**Archie:** Sorry, not much of a reader. Anyway, go on.

**Betty:** It’s okay. So anyway, at the end of the night, Toni said to me, “don’t rush this time, Betty, it goes by so fast at you age. One summer can change everything”

**Archie:** Wow, that is so true. So doesn’t this exactly rush things? Entering here? Contrary to what was said?

**Betty:** Well, maybe one TV show can change everything? Who knows right?

**Archie:** Oh yes, makes sense.

**Betty:** Enough about me, what about you, what did you do before this?

**Archie:** Well, I started writing poems

**Betty:** Wow, not a reader but a writer

**Archie:** Ha! But no, they’re actually lyrics on my head, I added melody to them

**Betty:** So, a musician..

**Archie:** Hopefully

**Betty:** Well, I want to hear some of your demos

**Archie:** I would gladly, only if you promise to see me again, tomorrow?

**Betty:** You have a deal, Archie.

** VERONICA AND ARCHIE **

**Veronica:** Hiii, anyone here?

**Archie:** Hey, sup?

**Veronica:** Hello, you sound sexy

**Archie:** _(laughs)_ wow that was forward. I’m Archie.

**Veronica:** I’m kidding, just wanted to break the ice _(laughs)_ I hope that didn’t turn you off. I’m Veronica.

**Archie:** No, no, actually I find it…quite attractive….Veronica.

**Veronica:** You’re a little more dangerous than you sound, aren’t you. All boy-next-door-ish? Or in this case, next wall-ish

**Archie:** You have no idea. So how are you settling, how many dates have been in?

**Veronica:** You’re actually the 2nd. My first date was bad! He went on and on about giving me the sticky maple, and said I led him on. I mean, I flirt but I’m not that easy.

**Archie:** Which guy?

**Veronica:** Well, I’m always one for gossip but I can’t tell you because you might actually be friends with him already.

**Archie:** I doubt that, it’s our first day. Come on, spill. I won’t tell. And I promise I won’t beat him up for torturing a lady like you.

**Veronica:** Okay….his name’s Chuck. And I’m pretty sure I will not be seeing him again.

**Archie:** Not that I’m happy you won’t be seeing him again, because that means more chances for me. But isn’t that a bit unfair?

**Veronica:** Well, first impressions matter. And I know when the guy’s not it. Everything about him shouts as pig.

**Archie:** he’s not worth it

**Veronica:** I know, and can we stop talking about him and start talking about anything else?

**Archie:** yeah I would love that. So where you from?

**Veronica:** New York. You?

**Archie:** Grew up in New Zealand, but now we live in LA. Do you miss New York?

**Veronica:** It’s been less than a week. But yes.

**Archie:** Okay, your turn. Ask me a question?

**Veronica:** Ohhhh a game. Alright. What do you like to do?

**Archie:** Uhm. Football. Music. Helping my dad with construction work. You know. Those things. My turn. Why did you join this?

**Veronica:** To find someone who would love me and not someone who my dad wants me to love.

**Archie:** Tough parents huh? I couldn’t relate.

**Veronica:** Lucky you. They want me to inherit our family business. Not that I don’t want to but they should know I could run it on my own, I don’t need a man. Wait you’re turn

**Archie:** I mean, I can be that man for you. Potentially. I’ll support you. I know you can handle it. Can I be that for you, you think?

**Veronica:** Too fast, Archie. But we’ll see

**Archie:** Yeah, we’ll see.

**Veronica:** I think that’s enough for today. But see me, tomorrow?

**Archie:** I will, see you….oh wait. Veronica, before you go.

**Veronica:** huh?

**Archie:** I really think you could handle it. I hope me being too fast didn’t ruin anything…between us. I kind of get the feeling that we’ll get along you know.

**Veronica:** I’m seeing you tomorrow, aren’t I? For the record, I told chuck to stick it up his ass and didn’t bother to see him again.

**Archie:** Cool. Cool. Bye?

**Veronica:** Bye

** CHERYL AND JASON **

**Cheryl:** Hiii!!

**Jason:** Wow, that’s enthusiastic!

**Cheryl:** Oh sorry, force of habit it's because I'm a....uhhm nevermind was I saying anything haha. _(almost tells him that it’s because she’s a vlogger)_

**Jason:** No it’s okay, you kind of remind me of my sister. You sound just like her.

**Cheryl:** Oh really? I hope you don’t ever imagine me as your sister. That would be awkward

**Jason:** Yeah, that would. Dating my sister, huh that’s weird. Anyway, what’s your name?

**Cheryl:** Call me, Marjorie.

**Jason:** Huh, you even are named like my sister…

**Cheryl:** Wait a second. Is your sister….. your twin??

**Jason:** _(surprised)_ Cher bear is that you?

**Cheryl:** Oh my god!!! JJ??????

**Jason:** Oh shit it’s really you!!! Cheryl!!! I miss you!!!! Why the hell are you using your second name? And what the hell are you doing here?

**Cheryl:** I mean, I could ask you the same thing. What is the golden boy doing here???

**Jason:** It’s a long story, I haven’t seen my twin for ages, you never contacted us and of all places this is where I get to talk to you again.

**Cheryl:** I’m sorry I left JJ, I just had to. You know how mumsie could be. I was scared, and I wanted to start a new life without them

**Jason:** You started it without me….

**Cheryl:** I’m sorry, that is my only regret when I left. I wish I could have left with you but I know if I asked you to leave with me they won’t stop until they find us but if it’s only me who left, they wouldn’t bother

**Jason:** I tried looking for you, Cher. And the next thing I know, you’re in this popular youtube channel and making tons of money and you never even mentioned you’re big brother.

**Cheryl:** You’re only older by a few minutes. Anyway, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I didn’t mention you on my channel because I wanted you to have some sense of normalcy on your life still. Being famous sucks to be honest

**Jason:** Well, for what it’s worth, I wish you would come back.

**Cheryl:** You know I can’t just yet JJ.

**Jason:** Oh it’s worth the shot. So why are you here? I thought you didn’t like……

**Cheryl:** Uhm Jason…..Can we discuss _this_ ….off mic and off record?? Where you know _everyone nationwide_

**Jason:** _(catches on Cheryl trying to say she isn’t out yet)_ So why are you here looking for a…… husband????

**Cheryl:** Damage control….. it’s not something I want to talk about right now if you don’t mind

**Jason:** Would you mind telling me, I mean even if not now?

**Cheryl:** Yeah, a story for another day. So.. why are you here?

**Jason:** Mom and Dad are trying to make me go on a fixed marriage.

**Cheryl:** Yikes. Aren’t I glad I left.

**Jason:** Anyway, I went badass like you did. Left and entered here in hopes of finding atleast someone who would love me.

**Cheryl:** Aww, JJ, I hope you find someone.

**Jason:** so is my super popular little sis who completely forgot about me going to catch me up on other things now?

**Cheryl:** you are insufferable, JJ. And for the record, I didn’t forget you. Henry the bear sometimes makes an appearance on my vlogs you know

**Jason:** yeah, I see him. I watch your vlogs all the time, makes me miss you a little less.

**Cheryl:** I always thought Henry the bear is you, you know? You were the only person who understood me. I bet even know you are still the only person who could truly know everything about me

**Jason:** Of course, I’m your twin, call it twintuition.

**Cheryl:** Yeah that. Have you met anyone interesting here yet?

**Jason:** besides an uptight girl named “Betty” and a pussycat – whatever that is – called Josie. I haven’t had my luck. Heyyyy you could be my wingwoman!!

**Cheryl:** That’s cheating.

**Jason:** No, that’s just pulling some strings…

**Cheryl:** I guess… try talking to this girl… Polly. She’s Betty’s sister. She’s more your type. Also, Veronica, maybe?

**Jason:** That’s what I’m talking about! Thanks cher bear. So anyone interesting for you?

**Cheryl:** No one actually interested me. Talked to this guy Brett. So full of himself. And he said I annoyingly sound like some hot vlogger chic named Cheryl. Also a guy named like food, sweet bean??

**Jason:** _(laughs)_ why are you pissed, that’s actually you cher. Aaaaand it’s sweet pea, not sweet bean.

**Cheryl:** because he called me annoying and I am not annoying.

**Jason:** sure you’re not.

**Cheryl:** JJ!!!!

**Jason:** Do you want to talk to me for the rest of the day? I sure missed you.

**Cheryl:** yeah sure, why not. It’s not like some guy could actually interest me.

**Jason:** You know I could be your wingman too…

**Cheryl:** and you know that’s not gonna work because you know…..

**Jason:** Hm idk, for fun, maybe? Let’s see how it goes. Try talking to Archie, looks like a good guy. I’ll try and look around. Just promise me you won’t talk to a guy named Chuck.

**Cheryl:** Chuck sounds like a disease waiting to happen

**Jason:** Oh Cheryl why do I get the feeling that you’re not even going to find someone with that attitude. Now tell me, I’ve heard news that Charlie Puth's interested on you.

**Cheryl:** Oh god, tell me about it, I don’t really like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - we might be having:  
> 1\. Jughead and Betty  
> 2\. Jughead and Toni  
> 3\. Cheryl and Nick  
> 4\. Veronica and Nick  
> 5\. Cheryl and Toni
> 
> It's possible that i'll be posting on wednesday or on saturday maybe.  
> I hope you like it, i'll try to make it more interesting. Comment down below for some pairings you would like to see.  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni  
> Betty and Jughead  
> Toni and Jughead  
> Cheryl and Nick  
> Veronica and Nick

** JUGHEAD AND BETTY **

**Jughead:** Hello?

 **Betty:** Heyyy. My name’s Betty.

 **Jughead:** Hey. I’m Jughead.

 **Betty:** Is that an actual name?

 **Jughead:** It’s a nickname actually. Trust me, my real name is even more weird

 **Betty:** Try me.

 **Jughead:** Forsythe Pendleton Jones….The third

 **Betty:** The third…

 **Jughead:** Yeah, my grandfather, my dad and then me

 **Betty:** You and your dad must be close. Must be nice

 **Jughead:** Actually, we weren’t before. Just now. He had a rough past. I’m sorry, I’m used to brooding but this is getting too dark of a topic, I hope I’m not scaring you away

 **Betty:** I’m sorry about that and no it’s quite alright. We’re here for emotional connection aren’t we?

 **Jughead:** Touché. But I don’t want to bore you with my sad life story. So… How can I make sure that I get your interest in me?

 **Betty:** Oh just hearing your name, that spiked my interest more than enough…..it’s unique. Why are you called that anyway?

 **Jughead:** my head is actually shaped like….a jug.

 **Betty:** No waaay.

 **Jughead:** I hope I’m lying but I’m not. And I hope that doesn’t scare you away?

 **Betty:** Made me even more curious, I must say

 **Jughead:** Great, goal achieved

_(Silence)_

**Betty:** My name’s Elizabeth, actually.

 **Jughead:** Elizabeth, sounds like you’re from the renaissance

 **Betty:** Heyyyy I’m not that old!

 **Jughead:** No, I mean, more like….Juliet. somewhat like that

 **Betty:** oh so you’re Romeo?

 **Jughead:** well I could be for you but….. as much as I want our love to be a sappy romance, I don’t want our ending to be like theirs.

 **Betty:** and here I am scared that you are one of those guys who feel like Romeo and Juliet are just a couple icon but know nothing of their tragic demise.

 **Jughead:** I must let you know that if only I could, I would never stop reading and writing

 **Betty:** So maybe that’s why your head is shaped like a jug

 **Jughead:** Ouch. You wound me.

 **Betty:** _(laughs)_ I actually meant that as a compliment. So you write?

 **Jughead:** yep, I’m actually drafting my novel. Writing has been a passion, it’s an escape from the real world but a labyrinth to my fantasy, you know.

 **Betty:** Yeah yeah I get that, I actually write myself as well.

 **Jughead:** Soulmates.

 **Betty:** I don’t actually believe in soulmates but for the sake of flirting…yeah. Maybe

 **Jughead:** Maybe I just found the way through your heart

 **Betty:** And that is?

 **Jughead:** Let’s talk again tomorrow? And I’ll let you know what I’m talking about.

 **Betty:** It’s a date.

** JUGHEAD AND TONI **

**Jughead:** Anyone in here?

 **Toni:** Heyyy. I’m Toni

 **Jughead:** Toni, hi. It’s a pleasure. I’m….

 **Toni:** Hey why did you stop? Cat got your tongue already?

 **Jughead:** Uhm no sorry, it’s just that my first date we spent most of our time just talking about how weird my name is. I don’t want to be self absorbed if you know what I mean

 **Toni:** Yeah I get it. But it’s your name, you have to say it at some point

 **Jughead:** Yeah sorry, you’re right. I’m…. forsythe. But you can call me Jughead

 **Toni:** Jughead….

 **Jughead:** oh noo… here we go again

 **Toni:** *laughs* well if it makes you feel any better. I’m actually called Antoinette.

 **Jughead:** No way! Are all girls in here named after the olden times? *laughs* 

**Toni:** That’s kind of insulting you know, do you usually do that? Insult girls.

 **Jughead:** I swear I meant that in a good way. The olden times are the best of times. Maybe my past life, I was from there. Everything was just so chivalrous

 **Toni:** and everything was so…. Misogynistic

 **Jughead:** *chuckles nervously* trust me, when I say that the last thing I want to do is to scare you away. You intrigue me, Toni.

 **Toni:** 1 Forsythe – nothing can scare me away, I’m tougher than you I bet. 2- why are you intrigued?

 **Jughead:** Strong personality, opinionated. I like girls that are like that.

 **Toni:** Ha, yeah me too

 **Jughead:** Sorry?

 **Toni:** oh no…don’t tell me you’re homophobic.

 **Jughead:** No, I’m not. It’s that…. no offense, but are you…

 **Toni:** what? You could say it, it’s not like it’s a plague.

 **Jughead:** Gay?

 **Toni:** I’m bisexual, swing both ways.

 **Jughead:** Ah, right right.

 **Toni:** I bet you’re the one scared now

 **Jughead:** What, like, someone’s sexuality is going to scare me away. Never. You’re fine in my books….toni, like I said you’re intriguing.

 **Toni:** Why thankyou?

 **Jughead:** So what’s your story? Why are you here?

 **Toni:** You tell me.

 **Jughead:** Find love? Become famous? For the experience? Experimentation? The list is endless. Come on name it

 **Toni:** If you play nice, you might know.

 **Jughead:** is that your way asking me on a second date?

 **Toni:** maybe….why don’t you think girls could ask guys out?

 **Jughead:** You really are intriguing, keeping the mystery and all. So, yes, toni, I’ll be happy to go on another date with you.

 **Toni:** See you tomorrow, Forsythe.

 **Jughead:** Bye. Oh and toni, it’s really a pleasure to meet you.

 **Toni:** Play nice, bad boy you’re on a tightrope

 **Jughead:** I better hang on then.

** NICK AND CHERYL **

**Cheryl:** Hello?

 **Nick:** Oh hi there gorgeous

 **Cheryl:** *snorts* Gorgeous? You haven’t seen me yet

 **Nick:** I bet you are. Aren’t you?

 **Cheryl:** You’re in luck because I actually am, not that it matters because isn’t this supposed to be love is blind?

 **Nick:** Ha! As if. I’ve seen all the guys and I could tell you everyone looked dapper. You’re in luck though because you’re talking to the most attractive and most eligible bachelor there is.

 **Cheryl:** Cocky much??

 **Nick:** I ain’t lying babe.

 **Cheryl:** I ain’t your babe

 **Nick:** atleast not yet. What’s your name gorgeous?

 **Cheryl:** Marjorie.

 **Nick:** Hi Marj

 **Cheryl:** Ugh, call me by name or don’t call me at all.

 **Nick:** Whatever baby, I’m Nick. Nicholas St. Clair.

 **Cheryl:** St Clair, like the rich family St Clair or were you just lucky to share the surname

 **Nick:** Yes, that St Clairs, I’m the legacy, the only heir. We’re loaded

 **Cheryl:** Trust me even after leaving my rich family, I’m still loaded using just my own name.

 **Nick:** Ohhh, we’re a match baby

 **Cheryl:** You’re full of yourself huh?

 **Nick:** And you could get all over me after this.

 **Cheryl:** Wow….

 **Nick:** What? Am I too much to handle

 **Cheryl:** Figure it on your own genius

 **Nick:** Listen, I’m not in here to find love. I’m in here to rebel against my parents so don’t expect me to actually play nice

 **Cheryl:** would you look at that? We’ve got something in common, finally

 **Nick:** They sent me here to punish me, what they don’t know is I’m about to have fun.

 **Cheryl:** What are you scheming?

 **Nick:** play around, find a hook up. Disappoint them. Be a national TV playboy. Make a better reputation and name. Girls will hit this. You know the usual. Play with me, Barbie

 **Cheryl:** I doubt you’re even close to Ken.

 **Nick:** Au contraire, I am better than Ken. Trust me

 **Cheryl:** I should tell you I’m better than a blonde bimbo though

 **Nick:** Ooooh, not a blondie.

 **Cheryl:** Ginger, actually. Better than blondes.

 **Nick:** I’ve tasted every flavour but orange….

 **Cheryl:** *rolls eyes, wow ew* right….. listen, I could play your game with you, you’ve found yourself a worthy opponent. What’s in it for me?

 **Nick:** All the fun there is, baby.

 **Cheryl:** I’m in but not because I like you.

 **Nick:** We’re on the same page then. See you tomorrow?

 **Cheryl:** You’re lucky. I’m in the mood for chaos. See you tomorrow, airhead. Oh… and word of advice, play nice if you want this stupid plan of yours to succeed.

 **Nick:** It got me to get you.

 **Cheryl:** Only because I’m as mischievous as you are heartbreaker, besides, no _boy_ could actually ever break my heart.

 **Nick:** Admit it, you’re all over me even if you haven’t seen me yet. It’s the surname isn’t

 **Cheryl:** And I repeat myself, I have more than you. But whatever makes you sleep at night *leaves Nick without saying goodbye and slams door out*

 **Nick:** Ooohhh, feisty. I like. First date successful, one girl down, how many more to go….

** NICK AND VERONICA **

**Nick:** Hello

 **Veronica:** Hi there

 **Nick:** What’s your name?

 **Veronica:** Veronica

 **Nick:** Hi Veronica, I’m Nicholas. Man of your dreams

 **Veronica:** Really now???

 **Nick:** Yeah, why not? I mean, I’m Nick of the St Clairs

 **Veronica:** St Clairs???

 **Nick:** yes, honey, I’m rich.

 **Veronica:** Oh yeah, honey, I don’t care

 **Nick:** What do you mean? Is everyone not impressed I’m THE nick st clair.

 **Veronica:** Well, actually no, if you’re talking to an actual heir to. Veronica Lodge, of the Lodge Industries. Also, entrepreneur at my young age, I own a diner and a speakeasy. Also, rum manufacturer. So no, I’m not impressed.

 **Nick:** Damn, color me impressed too.

 **Veronica:** Well color me bored. Are you an asshole just like that?

 **Nick:** No, but I would like to see your ass.

 **Veronica:** Wow, 3rd date in and I got stuck to another pig

 **Nick:** I’m no pig, I could give you the best you could ever get

 **Veronica:** Well bad news is, I already have everything and I don’t need you, so goodbye. I’ve heard enough to know this is going downhill

 **Veronica:** Goodluck getting even one of the amazing ladies on this other side *leaves without letting Nick reply*

 **Nick:** Maybe Margaret (yes he got the name wrong) is right, I should play nice…..naaah who am I kidding *laughs hard to himself* Everyone’s gotta want a piece of this for sure, don’t have to play nice

**GIRLS’ SIDE**

**Josie:** Ugh, what a tiring day

 **Veronica:** Oh tell me about it! I met four guys and only one was decent!

 **Betty:** I met three, and the two were decent

 **Veronica:** Lucky you. Who was the one not decent so we could all avoid him

 **Betty:** A guy named Nick

 **Veronica:** OMYGOD! I swear that’s the most awful creature ever. Who had a go with him???

 **Josie:** ME! And like a chat, I left him on read

 **Melody:** I left the moment he spoke

 **Val:** I was on a date with him too! He was bad

 **Midge:** I hated him to my very core

 **Betty:** And my God? He dated almost half of us already???

 **Val:** Maybe no one even stayed, to actually care about him. So full of himself

*Convo about nick strikes cheryl’s attention, she taught it might be good for some drama*

 **Cheryl:** I don’t know, but he was nice.

 **Veronica:** Nice???? Do you hear what you’re saying??

 **Cheryl:** What? Not because you don’t like him means I shouldn’t

 **Betty:** It’s unanimous, he’s the worst

 **Josie:** Yeah right, you deserve better. Who did you talk to today by the way, let us hook you with other guys!

 **Cheryl:** What, he was okay. I went on two dates, one with him and another with a guy Jason.

 **Veronica:** Just two????

 **Cheryl:** Well unlike you, I have substance and I would want long conversations

 **Betty:** And Nick was worth the conversation???

 **Cheryl:** *shrugs*

 **Toni:** Who….was the other guy?

 **Cheryl:** His name was Jason

 **Veronica:** And how was Jason?

 **Cheryl:** Okay, I guess. Nick caught my attention more than him

*everyone who had a date with Nick looked judgingly at Cheryl*

 **Toni:** What guys, he was that bad???

 **Josie:** Oh yes girl!! And we don’t really suggest Cheryl to go on a second date with that guy

 **Cheryl:** Aww boo-hoo, I have a date with him tomorrow

 **Betty:** Oh no

 **Cheryl:** Why are you judging me??

 **Josie:** I talked with Jason and I could tell you Jason was far better than Nick, I wonder why Nick…. Are you sure it was Nick you liked and not Jason?

 **Cheryl:** Yeah duh, what do you think I am deaf? This is not love is deaf. Besides, Jason didn’t like you…

 **Josie:** Hey what now????

 **Betty:** It’s looking like that it became love is deaf and not love is blind. Are you going on a second date with this Jason?

 **Cheryl:** Yes, why?  
 **Veronica:** We’re just looking out for you and this nick guy is bad news. Jason sounds better

 **Cheryl:** *looks at Veronica head to toe* You should go on a date with him

 **Veronica:** Nick??? NO way

 **Cheryl:** No, stupid. Jason

*Cheryl leaves*

 **Josie:** is it just me, or is that girl insane?

 **Everyone:** *agrees and continues talking about the guys they went out on dates with.*

** CHERYL AND TONI (in their room) **

**Toni:** So….Nick.

 **Cheryl:** *rolls eyes* oh no here we go again

 **Toni:** You know, the girls are just looking out for you. And from what I heard awhile ago, this guy is really bad.

 **Cheryl:** *shrug*

 **Toni:** Are you going to give me a silent treatment?

 **Cheryl:** is there anything to talk about?

 **Toni:** You have your walls up

 **Cheryl:** and what is that supposed to mean??

 **Toni:** You seem to be under a lot of pressure….and pain

 **Cheryl:** huh??

 **Toni:** I don’t know, from fame maybe?? You’re pressured to give people a show, when you’re not supposed to… and it’s hurting you. I can see right through you

 **Cheryl:** haha you’re funny what are you talking about

 **Toni:** Look, I’m sorry we got off on the wrong foot, I didn’t mean to be to harsh on you being a vlogger, but the least we could do while we’re here is be here for each other

 **Cheryl:** I’m not in here to find friends

 **Toni:** And I believe you’re not in here to find love either.

 **Cheryl:** So why am I here, since it looks like you know me more than I even know myself *said sarcastically*

 **Toni:** But I don’t think the girls were wrong, I think Nick is bad for you

 **Cheryl:** I could look out for myself, thank you

 **Toni:** well that’s it, I’ll find this nick and go out with him myself

 **Cheryl:** Oh would you look at that, you’re eating your words. I guess you want to be with someone rich as a St Clair huh

 **Toni:** What??? No. I’m looking out for you even if it that’s the last thing you want to happen

 **Cheryl:** It’s not even one thing I want to happen

 **Toni:** Cheryl, please. Can’t we just get along?

 **Cheryl:** Fine, I’ll be civil… at the very least

 **Toni:** Thank God. We’re all just concern… you don’t deserve a douche like that. You deserve more than him. I just know that and I’m gonna prove myself

 **Cheryl:** *shrugs and lies down, is blushing from what toni said*

 **Toni:** Good night, Cheryl

 **Cheryl:** *whispers, not loud enough for toni to hear.* Goodnight……

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comment down below for unusual pairing suggestions! 
> 
> I got hooked up with love is blind and tried to reimagine it if it was written with Riverdale characters hence this fic. I hope you liked it. Also open to comments and feedbacks. Please leave kudos!!


End file.
